


You Are Not Alone Anymore

by anxious_soul



Series: Tony Stark-Centric Series [23]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aquaphobia, Arc Reactor, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Domestic Avengers, Drowning, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) is a Good Bro, Mind Control, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Post-Avengers (2012), Protective Avengers, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Swearing, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 07:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxious_soul/pseuds/anxious_soul
Summary: The Avengers don't know Tony has PTSD and a whole load of issues...they find out though.





	You Are Not Alone Anymore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pinxku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinxku/gifts).



> So this is based on a couple of prompts I was sent by Pinxku: "We know Tony's PTSD but does the team?" and "Mind control?" the latter of which isn't the whole point of the story so don't give your hopes up!
> 
> I'm not overly happy with how this turned out, but hopefully, you guys don't mind it :)

You’d think that living with two master spies/assassins, you wouldn’t be able to keep any secrets. At least that’s what Tony thought until he realised no one ever truly saw him. They looked at him, but they never _saw_. Everyone on the team was blinded when they thought of Tony. No one saw beneath his facades. They didn’t see the problems circling in his head. They couldn’t see the constant terror in his cinnamon and amber eyes. They never picked up on the slight tremble in his hands. Nor did they notice him absently tap his fingers against his arc reactor when he was anxious, stressed or scared. 

 

Because Tony Stark could be nothing more than a selfish, egotistical and narcissistic.

 

What Tony didn’t realise though, was that not everyone was blinded by his masks and snark. Given time and opportunity the others would see through it all too.

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

Looking down -not metaphorically or in a mean way, but literally- at the small human, Thor couldn’t help but notice how similar Tony and his brother Loki were. They were two sides of a Midgardian coin. The God of Thunder could see through the layers of masks, he could read the emotion running through his eyes. Tony was too much like Loki, which allowed Thor the advantage to see through him. To truly _see_ the genius. 

 

Following through to do his best for Tony, Thor would announce himself, making it known that he was there rather than being quiet. It would seem that Tony was less afraid when people were loud. Whenever the genius was on a no-sleep-no-food-only-coffee-and-work binge, Thor would wander down and leave plates of food and bottles of water because a mere diet of coffee, coffee and even more coffee really wasn’t healthy no matter how much Tony said it was fine. The large blond even managed to coax Tony into getting some sleep, though it wasn’t as much as Thor would like, it was at least some rest.

 

Of course, Tony _did_ notice this. How could he not? Did he say anything, though? No. No, he did not. Why? Well, to put it simply Thor’s actions made Tony really happy because the god seemed to care for him. No one had really ever bothered to make sure he was eating besides both of the Jarvis’ (his old butler and his AI), Pepper and Rhodey.  The genius was so happy that one night after he had a terrifying nightmare and painful panic attack, he walked into Thor’s room -keep in mind that Tony was so very tired and shaken that he barely even knew what he was doing- and the god took one look at the small man before wrapping him in a hug and gently asking Tony if he wanted to talk about it. Tony didn’t. Thor didn’t push. The two eventually fell asleep, the smaller man, of course, being the small spoon (don’t tell anyone but Tony was _always_ the small spoon, just ask Rhodey, who cuddled with the genius at MIT) as they cuddled. Nothing was said the next day save for Thor’s all-knowing grin and Tony’s shy and adorable smile.

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

As Tony’s ‘Science-Bro’ you’d like to think Bruce could see through Tony. He could. He, like Thor, made sure Tony stayed hydrated, ate and could occasionally get him to sleep. Eventually, the calm doctor and the god teamed up together, by doing so they managed to accomplish plenty in regards to Tony. 

 

Bruce would often pick up on Tony’s small jumps whenever the doctor would quietly walk by. He noticed how the slightly younger man would catch his own reflection in the glass and stared at himself with disgust. One too many a time Bruce had walked by Tony and found the man watching videos and reading articles of the man he had been before Afghanistan. He knew anything he said would fly over deaf ears, so whenever Bruce caught Tony, he’d merely (but loudly so the genius knew he was there) pat his friend on the shoulder and ask if he would help Bruce on an experiment.

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

Other than them. No one cared to notice…or at least no one felt that they needed. Tony was fine with it. Absolutely fine. It was alright. He had Bruce and Thor after all, along with his Bots, his JARVIS, his Pepper and his Rhodey. All was good. Except he would have liked for the others to see the real him too. Deep down he did. It would seem that the universe wanted the rest of the Avengers to see the real him as well because things began to fall apart in a way and the others began to realise.

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

The archer jumped down from the vents elegantly as he landed silently on his feet. Tony had yet to notice him. He grabbed the dog whistle and snuck up behind the working man. He was close enough that he could feel Tony’s body heat. He whistled into the man’s ear, expecting the genius to startle in surprise. 

 

A high pitched sound came from beside his right ear. Tony froze. Muscles unable to move as he stared in fear. He could hear someone talking alongside JARVIS but all he could see and feel was Obadiah Stane staring down at him maliciously as he pulled the arc reactor out of him. 

 

“What? Tony!” Clint shouted when the man went unresponsive, 

“Agent Barton,” The AI’s voice was cold, “You have triggered a flashback. I recommend speaking to him alongside myself.” JARVIS explained before informing Tony of the date, the weather, etc. Clint rambled about his bows and arrows.

 

When he came to, Tony found himself laying on the floor with his head in Clint’s lap panting heavily as a hand ran soothingly through his hair. Looking up at the archer, Tony was surprised to find tears in the man’s eyes,

“What’s wrong?” He croaked,

“Jesus fuck, Tony. I am so sorry.” He all but cried, “I am so so so sorry.”

“It’s fine.” The genius groaned moving to sit up,

“No, it’s not. Fuck, I should’ve known you’d have triggers. I’m a spy and am renowned for my eyesight, yet I didn’t see” He waved his arms around, “ _this!_ ” 

“Clint. It’s fine. You know now. You can go join forces with Thor and Bruce if you want. Those two have taken to mothering me.” It was meant as a joke to lighten the mood but Tony moaned at the contemplative twinkle in Clint’s eyes.

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

Their newest villain was some type of sorcerer, he was a mortal from Earth who had found a magical item gifting him with magic. He called himself Master of the Mind. It was quite obvious what his main magic was. It was mind control much to Clint’s horror. That didn’t mean the fool had no other tricks up his sleeve though. He had conjured creatures of darkness to fight the Avengers whilst he shot spell after spell at them. One hit Tony. The armoured man fell to the ground in his dead suit beside the sorcerer, who with a wave of his hand opened up the Iron Man suit revealing an unprotected Tony. The sorcerer smirked and cast a blue glow over the genius. Tony’s eyes became glassy and the light faded as he stood straight like a soldier. 

“Hmm.” Murmured Master of the Mind (it really was an uncreative name), “What to do with you? You’re too weak to fight them and they’d never hurt you.” He stated walking around a still Tony as battles raged around the pair, “I could just have you hurt yourself.” He looked around and saw a bed of water to their left. “Why don’t you go take a swim? Hmm. See how long you can stay underwater without breathing.” Slowly, Tony began to walk closer to the edge before falling in. He didn’t emerge. 

 

Thor was too busy in the sky and shouted for someone to help Tony. The Hulk had seen but on his way to assisting ‘Tin Man,’ a group of beasts jumped him causing him to struggle with a roar of anger. Clint was recovering from being thrown harshly in the opposite direction.

“Black Widow. Get Iron Man, I’ll keep you covered!” Commanded the Captain.

 

Natasha dived into the water beautifully and quickly located the sinking man. She pulled him out with surprising ease and placed him away from the fighting before hastily performing CPR on Tony. The genius woke with a splutter and a cough as he expelled the water from his lungs. His honey eyes were wide with terror and the redhead knew that Tony wasn’t _there_ with her, he was elsewhere reliving past suffering. Steve had told her to stay hidden with Tony whilst they finished the fighting, so she did. She moved the man so his head was on her lap and half hugging him in an attempt to warm him up, Natasha ran a hand through his damp locks as she hummed a Russian lullaby. Staring into his eyes she watched as he became more aware before he passed out in exhaustion.

 

“I must apologise for never seeing through your masks.” Was the first thing Tony heard when he woke up in the hospital room, looking around he saw Natasha sitting on his right. 

“Not your fault.” He murmured,

“I was sent to evaluate you and I blatantly ignored your obvious trauma.”

“Over and done with now.”

“I am sorry.” She continued before squeezing his hand making Tony realise she was holding it. Leaning in Natasha placed a kiss to his forehead before leaving him as he fell back asleep.

“Thank you…” She heard him whisper before dropping off and a small, _genuine_ smile graced her lips. In the end, she too joined the others in their mission to protect Tony (or as Clint liked to say as a joke -but Thor took rather seriously- “protect the innocent little kitten from the world because he is small and cute and too precious”).

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

It should come as no surprise that Steve was the last to learn about Tony’s mental health. The man was still learning about the 21st century and wasn’t all that observant outside of a battle. He knew about shell shock and had read somewhere that it was now called PTSD. 

 

The Avengers were in the living room together about to start their movie night, Steve was walking in quietly from the kitchen with a glass of water in his hand. As he came behind Tony, who was sitting on the sofa, he tripped over Clint’s feet. The effects were like a game of dominoes. The water went splashing on a startled Tony as Clint pressed play by accident and the movie started with a loud explosion. The genius shrieked in fear. Throwing himself over the back of the couch in an attempt to get away. He landed with a sickening crack as he hit the ground and curled in on himself. 

 

The blond stood frozen, unsure as to what he should do, but luckily his teammates knew. Thor gently picked Tony up and placed him on Natasha and Clint’s lap. Bruce began to talk to the man, trying to get him to breathe as the redhead ran her hand through Tony’s hair. Clint rubbing at the man’s feet, trying to bring him comfort.

 

Pulling Steve aside, Thor began to explain what had happened. Understandably, Steve looked horrified. 

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

The Avengers. They protect the world. They avenge it when Earth is in danger. 

 

Tony’s family. They protect him. They comfort him when he’s triggered. They know all of his triggers and have weaved themselves into the genius’ broken heart. They mother him. They make sure he’s well. Most of all…they love him and he loves them. The Avengers may avenge the world, but they would destroy everything around them to ensure Tony’s alright. (And Tony would do the exact same thing for them).

**Author's Note:**

> (PLEASE!!!!) Feel free to send me prompts either here or on [my tumblr](https://anxious---soul.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway,  
> Thank you for reading,  
> Hope you enjoyed this,  
> Please leave a kudos and a comment  
> 


End file.
